deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragyo Kiryuin
Ragyo Kiryuin is the main antagonist of the anime series, Kill la Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Vader vs Ragyo Kiryuin * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Dio Brando (by ArachnoGia) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Iron Man * Kars VS Ragyo Kiryuin (by Derpurple & ArachnoGia) * Lex Luthor VS Ragyo Kiryuin (by Universe) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Medusa Gorgon (by ArachoGia) * Ragyo vs. Palutena (by ArachnoGia) * Raven Branwen vs Ragyo Kiryuin * Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Ragyo Kiryuuin Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser * Cell * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Garou * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) * Goku Black * Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Irene Belserion * Kamen Rider Chronos (Kamen Rider) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Lord Boros * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Lusamine (Pokémon) * Madara Uchiha * Maleficent (Disney) * Megatron (Transformers) * Mephiles the Dark * Mewtwo * Obito Uchiha * Relius Clover * Rosalina * Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Ultron (Marvel) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Yuuki Terumi * Zeref Dragneel * Zeus (God of War) Background Since recorded history, the Kiryuin family have been the protectors of humanity's ultimate benefactor: The Primordial Life Fiber which was a factor in mankind's evolutionary process. But the evolution was actually a form of tenderizing for the parasitic Life Fibers feast on their human hosts once the time has come. And that time comes after Ragyo is made the current head of the Kiryuin family and CEO of the REVOCs corporation, using her husband Soichiro to conduct experiments on their children to create human/Life Fiber hybrids. But both attempts on her daughters failed, her newborn second child appears to have died, with Ragyo managing to create a successful hybrid before converting herself into a half-Life Fiber being to carry out the Starseed Cocoon operation to completely cover Earth as part of the Life Fibers' world-breaking life cycle. However, Ragyo faces opposition from Satsuki Kiryuin and the other daughter she believed to have died: Ryuko Matoi. Death Battle Info Having implanted Life Fibers into her body, Ragyo's physiology has been enhanced to superhuman physical prowess that allows her to physically overpower her daughters at the height of their power, even shattering Satsuki's specially made katana Bakuzan with her bare hands. Ragyo can also fly and regenerate her body to the point of surviving being decapitated, though she can cut by Anti-Life Fiber weapons from two different directions or die if her heart is destroyed. * Weapons: Life Fiber Swords, a pair of giant, sewing needle-like swords created by the Primordial Life Fiber and composed of ultra-hardened Life Fibers. Ragyo can also change them into twin Seven-Branched Swords. * Mental Stitching: Sews Life Fibers unto the brains to make them her personal puppets, usually effecting normal humans with human/Life Fiber hybrids able to break free. Shinra Koketsu The ultimate Life Fiber-based uniform specially made for Ragyo in the imaged of a hooded bridal dress, activating the outfit with the command "Life Fibers Domination". While wearing Shinra Koketsu, Ragyo's powers increase to the point of being almost a goddess as she could survive being drilled in the chest, cut to pieces, and shatter hardened Life Fibers with the grip of her bare hands. Shinra Koketsu's trademark ability is Absolute Dominion, allowing Ragyo to immobilize Life Fiber based clothing with their wearers powerless and relay commands to all Life Fibers in the area. This power can only be used while the outfit had consumed a sacrificial human, the power rendered useless once the person has been removed. * Stage One Combat: Ragyo can turn her butterfly wing projections into drill-like malleable blades, alter the sleeves into arm blades, and alter the bottom part of her outfit into a set of detachable booster rockets. * Stage Two Combat: After purging the last traces of her humanity while taking off her hood, Ragyo's hair becomes more demonic in appearance with her power increased even further. Feats * Created Nui Harime. * Dismembered a platoon of soldiers and won the loyalty of the girl she named Rei Hououmaru. * Enabled her company to have about 98% control of the clothing industry. * Cocooned 99% Of the World in Life-Fibers Flaws * Lack of respect for another's personal space. * Turned her entire family against her. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Female Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kill la Kill Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Studio TRIGGER characters Category:Pure Evil